10 years later
by puddlefeet1
Summary: this about percy and annabth 10 years later
1. the wedding day

The Old Stone Age

By Alyssa Hill

1 – Stone Age

I walked into a room, then something happens. I'm in the Old Stone Age time, I think about 12 million years ago. All I see is caves and people hunting mammoths and birds. Then a hunter comes up to me and gives me a bird egg. I eat it, but it was not cooked. It was yuck! I try to communicate, though as you know it was impossible. So I wrote on the wall. But they did not know what a cat was or a dog. So I ran into a cave to find some fish. But there was none. Whoops, there was more fish in the Ice Age than the Old Stone Age, I thought. So I ran up to the forrest where it all started, but it was gone. The port-hole was gone, I tell you! Gone! I looked at the ground but it was not there and up at the sky. Not there either. I started to cry because I wanted to go home. But I could not. I ran around the forrest tring to find the port-hole, but then found a dead bird on the ground, and ran off.

2 – Iron Age

2 minutes later I tripped on a rock and went in a port-hole. Yay, I thought. I'm going home! But I was not. I looked around and I was in the Iron Age. Somebody gave me a cooked fish. Yum, I thought. 8 minutes later I finish my fish and ran off plunging in to the water below. But I did not know that there were sharks at the bottom of the water. So I had to swim back to shore. I was hard but I made it. Then I ran in to the forrest to get a leaf as a towel. I found one, it was the right size too.

3 - A Miracle

"Now I'm dry!", I said out loud so people could find me. But they could not, so I went looking for them and fell down a hole. Then got out and I was in the Dark Ages.

4 – Run

I looked to and fro, but there was no one around, then GRR GRR AHHHHH I screamed, running away from, I don't know what they were. But they were hungry, I could tell. So I ran up to the toppest tower grabing on to the wall clinging for my life. And then I was up at the top of the castle. Yay, I thought falling in to a deep sleep. I'm sleepy, I thought – banging my head on the ground. A sec later I was unconscious. I woke up and I was flying through a port-hole. I'm home I said. But I was not at home. I was at the First Car time.


	2. new home

The Old Stone Age

By Alyssa Hill

1 – Stone Age

I walked into a room, then something happens. I'm in the Old Stone Age time, I think about 12 million years ago. All I see is caves and people hunting mammoths and birds. Then a hunter comes up to me and gives me a bird egg. I eat it, but it was not cooked. It was yuck! I try to communicate, though as you know it was impossible. So I wrote on the wall. But they did not know what a cat was or a dog. So I ran into a cave to find some fish. But there was none. Whoops, there was more fish in the Ice Age than the Old Stone Age, I thought. So I ran up to the forrest where it all started, but it was gone. The port-hole was gone, I tell you! Gone! I looked at the ground but it was not there and up at the sky. Not there either. I started to cry because I wanted to go home. But I could not. I ran around the forrest tring to find the port-hole, but then found a dead bird on the ground, and ran off.

2 – Iron Age

2 minutes later I tripped on a rock and went in a port-hole. Yay, I thought. I'm going home! But I was not. I looked around and I was in the Iron Age. Somebody gave me a cooked fish. Yum, I thought. 8 minutes later I finish my fish and ran off plunging in to the water below. But I did not know that there were sharks at the bottom of the water. So I had to swim back to shore. I was hard but I made it. Then I ran in to the forrest to get a leaf as a towel. I found one, it was the right size too.

3 - A Miracle

"Now I'm dry!", I said out loud so people could find me. But they could not, so I went looking for them and fell down a hole. Then got out and I was in the Dark Ages.

4 – Run

I looked to and fro, but there was no one around, then GRR GRR AHHHHH I screamed, running away from, I don't know what they were. But they were hungry, I could tell. So I ran up to the toppest tower grabing on to the wall clinging for my life. And then I was up at the top of the castle. Yay, I thought falling in to a deep sleep. I'm sleepy, I thought – banging my head on the ground. A sec later I was unconscious. I woke up and I was flying through a port-hole. I'm home I said. But I was not at home. I was at the First Car time.


End file.
